A model series of drivetrain packages and a method for producing drivetrain packages is German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 058 521.
German Published Patent Appication No. 33 07 923 illustrates a base plate for machine units.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 007 637 shows a cross member and a modular assembly system for a combined transport and setup system of a motor as well as a method for transporting and setting up a motor utilizing the cross member and modular assembly system.